


Waluigi gets sum chicken nuggets

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Maybe one day we will post a decent fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: Waluigi goes to McDonald's to get some good ol' chicken mcnuggets but he is in for a surprise.





	Waluigi gets sum chicken nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done

"Waah, I'm hungry," Waluigi said to his roommate, Wario, rubbing his skinny stomach. "I would like some chicken nuggets." Just then, an ad on their TV came up. They were watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians, because it was Wario's favourite TV show, but of course, 60℅ of TV is ads. It was going to happen. The ad featured some delicious looking, battered and crumbed pieces of chicken, with a range of delicious sauces and a really fucking terrifying looking clown. "COME TO MACCAS AND GET 100 CHICKEN NUGGETS FOR FIVE CENTS TODAY!"   
"Waah? 100 chicken nuggets?" Waluigi cried, as he ran to go and get his Hello Kitty purse. "See you later, WAAAH!" he yelled to Wario, as he ran down to Maccas. 

When Waluigi got there, the store was empty. Just Luigi, that green rat bag, standing behind the counter. "100 chicken nuggets please," Waluigi said nicely, as he put down his five cents on to the counter. He couldn't wait for his chicken nuggets!  
"You think you're going to get chicken nuggets, you ugly fuck? No, I have a much better idea," smirked Luigi, a cunning glint in his eye.   
"Please," begged Waluigi, "I just want some chicken nuggets, waaah."  
"Too bad!" Yelled Luigi, as he jumped over the counter and dragged Waluigi out towards the back of the kitchen. "Boy, do I have a surprise for you," said Luigi smirking.

Luigi tied Waluigi down onto a counter. He yanked off his overalls and his underwear, leaving him half naked. Then, he took a spatula from nearby, and took it over to Waluigi. Gently pushing the spatula into Waluigi's mouth, Luigi stood there enjoying every second. Then, as if something went off in Luigi's brain, he shoved the spatula down Waluigis throat. He took it quite well, surprisingly, as he deepthroated the piece of plastic and silicone. Then, Luigi let go of the spatula, as he turned to find a new toy to play with. He found a potato peeler, and he gently ran it over Waluigis stomach, leaving little red marks as it trailed across his skin. Luigi began going faster and faster, skin peeling off and flying everywhere, leaving Waluigis organs exposed to the kitchen of the McDonald's. Luigi managed to find Waluigis large intestine. "Nice," he said, as he turned and began pulling it out. Then, Waluigi accidentally swallowed the spatula, and he screamed at having his large intestine ripped out. "Owchies," said Waluigi. Then, the spatula slipped through his small intestine, and Luigi ripped it out, and began mixing all of the remaining organs in Waluigi, like a witch stirring a cauldron with her potion. Only the potion was human guts.

Then Luigi minced it all up and added sum chicken flavouring. "Delicious," he said, as he crumbed it and deep fried it. Tgen, Luigi fed Waluigis dead body the new chicken nuggets. "Bon appetit!" Said Luigi.


End file.
